Manifiesto de la que será una Reina
by mina202
Summary: Porque entonces da igual ser o no ser, se nos diluye la paradoja, porque no queda nada más que resignarse a lo que toca ser...


**A la personalidad juridica correspondiente: Honestamente, si quisiera robarme a SM habria publicado mis locas mini historias con una editorial...so, no tengo ningun animo de lucro, solo pasar el tiempo y que se me quite lo neurotica :P**

**Antes de comenzar esta pequeña historia loca, quisiera decir algo muy muy importante:**

**GALLETAS MENTOLADAS CON SABOR A CHOCOLATE**

**Y**

**"TIRATE AL PENSADERO, SNAPE"**

* * *

Muchos dicen que soy de la realeza, muchos dicen que soy una princesa, otros que soy una guerrera de la más alta calidad que hay. Algunos más dicen que soy una reina. ¿Yo? Yo digo que soy simplemente Serena. Soy torpe, soy lenta, soy tonta. Pero me encuentro con que tengo que pelear y defender una serie de ideales que yo nunca me he planteado a reconocer. Soy lo que se dice una líder. Si, ocho mujeres dicen estar a mi mando, y sin embargo ellas parecen determinar mi vida. Como debo actuar, con quien debo estar y con quien no.

Soy una niña con licencia de grande.

Muchos me dicen que debería madurar, hubo alguna vez que alguien me dijo que nunca cambiara, y al minuto siguiente esa persona se entrego por mí. Para salvarme, y es que hay tantos que se han tomado la libertad de entregar sus vidas a cambio de la mía; ninguno de ellos me ha preguntado si yo quería ser salvada.

Siempre es la misma historia, yo me opongo a pelear, porque considero que no es violencia lo que debe haber entre nosotros, siempre expongo mi punto y alguien se ríe en mi cara. Pero generalmente y al principio de la batalla esto no me importa; después viene la parte en la que veo morir una y otra vez a la gente que me importa, veo como la vida es arrancada de sus ojos, veo como caen inertes a mis pies. Todos esos son golpes duros para mí, todos esos cuerpos son golpes a mi alma. Y justo cuando decido que tal vez es hora de dejar de ser la llorona que soy, escucho sus voces que me dicen que debo ser valiente, que debo pelear. Y entonces un sentimiento despierta en mí: la ira. No es que me enoje el enemigo y quiera acabar con el. No, es esa maldita costumbre que tienen mis subordinadas de decirme que diablos debo hacer. Y entonces las lágrimas llegan a mí y alguna de ellas llega a decirme que no llore, que soy una niñata. Y me dan más ganas de llorar, pero no es tristeza, no, es coraje. Puro coraje.

Después, y siguiendo con la pauta de siempre, me encuentro su imagen. Y es que lo último que una desearía que le impusieran es al amor de tu vida. Y hasta eso me ha sido impuesto. Debo amar a Darien Chiba a como de lugar, debo salvar su vida cada vez que algún enemigo le quita del camino. Debo dejar de ser yo misma y convertirme en la princesa de alguien más. Siento cada vez como alguien más toma mi cuerpo y me posee.

Por que he aquí una verdad que casi nadie conoce. No es que yo, Serena Tsukino, sea la Princesa Serenity, no, cada vez que ésta osa aparecer soy tomada como canal para que ella exista. Una sailor, si quizá lo sea, pero no una princesa y mucho menos una reina.

Como princesa he callado muchas cosas, como quisieron casarme en aquella vida con alguien mas siendo que en aquel entonces yo amaba a Endymion. Como niña, he tenido que callar el que mi hermano fuera malo conmigo y el hecho de que me dolía como no podía sobresalir más en los estudios.

Como sailor, he callado el que siempre fui llamada la más débil, pero siempre debía salir en rescate de todos, porque era la elegida. He callado el que siempre fuera ordenada por los demás a pesar de que yo era la líder, claro eso siempre fue un decir. Siempre he callado. En todas mis facetas, incluso en la mas importante.

Como mujer he callado más. He callado el que la persona que me atraía salía con mi mejor amiga. He callado que una vez que fue decidido que estuviera junto a él, este me viera solo como un destino fijado en alguna época de nuestras vidas. He callado que le prestara más atención a un libro que a mí. He callado que cada vez que veía en sus ojos aburrimiento, el me dijera que era que estaba cansado por sus estudios. He aguardado horas y horas a la espera de una llamada suya, para después descubrir que estuvo hablando con alguien más y que tenía una excusa tonta para mí. He contenido mi rabia cada vez que le veía brillar junto a una compañera de colegio y yo era desplazada del lugar por ser una simple estudiante de bachillerato.

Y por supuesto, he callado cuando le he visto marchar en un instante sin atreverse a preguntar si estaría bien. Maldita sea, que lo único que ha dicho es que es algo muy importante y que regresa en un año. ¡Quien sea cambiado por algo más y no diga nada, que lance la primera piedra! Y me temo que seré yo, porque acaté sus palabras como la más firme orden. Y lo vi marchar, sin voltear hacia atrás, como si yo solo fuese un asistente y mi paga ya estuviera dada.

Cuando al fin hallé alguien que se interesara por mi, por mi forma de ser, por mi mirada llena de vida juvenil, cuando por fin pensé había encontrado alguien por quien valía la pena dejar atrás los legados y los juramentos, llega de nuevo algo que hace que me calle. Cuando le vi el rostro a aquel joven pensé que por fin venia la recompensa tras tantas batallas, tras tanto tiempo ignorada y menospreciada. Pero no, mis protectoras no me lo permitieron. Cómo, si ese hombre de cabellera larga no era de la realeza y mucho menos de la realeza lunar. Mi deber era con aquel que se había alejado, mi prenda ya estaba dada, muchos años después de mis días de vida, pero aquel compromiso no se podía olvidar.

Debo ser honesta, en aquellos momentos hice lo que me fue pedido, no le di importancia. No pensé que él llegase a ser tanto para mí. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ser comandada, después de todo era por mi propio bien, que no vi lo malo en alejarme, al menos sentimentalmente, de aquel joven. Pero cuando vi la distancia entre nosotros, cuando lo sentí demasiado lejos; cuando aquel al que yo pertenecía regresó de entre los muertos y aquel a quien pertenecí durante su ausencia se había marchado, entonces me di cuenta. Y fue demasiado tarde, maldita sea, muy tarde. El ya estaba tan lejos y yo tan sola en este lugar, que ya no había oportunidad para mi. Ya todo lo había perdido. Y ahora solamente me quedaba seguir callando.

Así pasó un tiempo, en donde viví con los ojos cerrados. Mis palabras se iban con el viento, y al igual que este, jamás regresaban. Por aquellos días ya no hubo necesidad de convertirme en ninguna especie de guerrera. Todo era paz y amor, la mejor fachada de lo falso, de lo fingido. Vivía junto a el, junto al que fuere mi querido Darien y quien se convirtió en mi querido intruso. Si, intruso, en mi vida, en mi mente, en mis acciones, en todo. Si había tomado una decisión, como mi carrera, ahí iba Darien a salvarme de tomar una mala decisión. Oh si, mi salvador.

Y un día, el verdadero salvador llegó, sin ser invitado, pero sin duda lo mas esperado de mi vida. Me dejó junto al rocío de la mañana, una nota, una esperanza, una joya. Era una simple cajita musical, tocaba su música, irradiaba su voz. Mejor medicina no pudo haber.

De nuevo callé, pero no fue mi dolor, no fue porque nadie quería saber mi opinión. No, esta vez callé por que era lo que me haría feliz. Si me atrevía a hablar, mi vida quedaría trucada de nuevo. Me encerré junto a aquella cajita, me dejé llevar por mi arrebato. A pesar de que ya pasaba los veinte, volví a tener la alegría de la niña que fui.

Una noche, mi felicidad se agotó. Fui arrastrada hasta un elegante restaurante, francés para variar, mis guardianas me habían arreglado todo lo que habían podido, y llevaba un vaporoso vestido negro. Si, negro, el rosa ya no era para mí. Me senté con todo el glamour con que fui instruida, y me dediqué a observar mi cuchara. Y vaya que era una bonita cuchara…

Como de costumbre, llegué antes que mi príncipe. Y perdónenme que lo llame así, pero es el titulo que le fue dado y vaya que a él si le agrada. Lo esperé y lo esperé, no se cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que lo vi entrar por la elegante puerta de palo de rosa. Se sentó frente a mí con mucha más elegancia de la que yo jamás hubiera sido capaz, y me miró al entrecejo. Me dio, como siempre, una excusa tonta, y me dijo cuan feliz estaba de mi presencia en aquel lugar. Yo, al igual que el, es decir como siempre, me callé mis reclamos, ignoré la voz en mi cabeza que me decía que le arrojara la servilleta de seda a la cara y me largara de aquel lugar de una vez por todas. Pero no¿cómo la princesa, reina o lo que sea, de la luna iba a hacerle eso a su futuro esposo? Y, lamentablemente para mí, el futuro no estaba tan lejos.

Ordenó una botella de champán, ignorando el hecho de que yo nunca he bebido, y me sirvió una burbujeante copa. Ahí, como clásico de telenovela rosa, y en el fondo de la copa, estaba un brillante. Abrí los ojos aterrada. Era un anillo de compromiso; otro más, de hecho. En mi mano izquierda aun brillaba aquel anillo que me diera hacia tanto tiempo, no es que me gustara o que me enorgulleciera de portarlo, pero era una orden más de mis subordinadas y tenia que acatarla.

Conseguí cambiar mi mueca de horror a una radiante cara de felicidad, justo a tiempo para que él pensara que era verdadera. Lo vi sacar de la copa la argolla, lo vi colocarla en mi dedo, lo vi besar mi mano, pero mi boca no se abrió ni un centímetro. No dije nada, no sentí nada, no pensé en nada más que en Seiya. En su voz, en lo que esperaba fuera su próxima venida, y tras tres segundos de ver su rostro en su mente, comencé a maldecir.

Y lo único malo de aquello fue que lo hice en voz alta.

El rostro de mi príncipe en aquellos momentos fue sencillamente espectacular. Abrió los ojos totalmente desconcertado, me miró con ojos de dolor. Y debo decir que no pudo importarme menos. Hasta que me di cuenta de que me había salido del papel que tanto había ensayado. Intenté pensar en algo que decirle, pero a mi mente llegó una sola frase, la mas falsa, la peor mentira, lo mas bajo que hubiese hecho en mi vida: _"__Ojala__ el tiempo pasara mas rápido y nuestra querida Rini estuviera con nosotros"._

Y él¡oh tan dulce y tierno!, creyó que yo renegué del tiempo y sus designios. Y en verdad lo hacia, solo que no por las razones que el quiso creer. Como niño pequeño me sonrió, y yo tuve que permanecer quieta mientras me abrazaba; cuando intentó besarme, entonces sentí lo cansada que estaba de toda aquella farsa. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, sentí sus manos intentar acariciar mis cabellos. Y callé de nuevo. No dije ni una palabra después de que él se soltara de mí. Ni siquiera atiné a retirarme de aquel lugar. Solo me quedé ahí, con lo que se suponía era una cara de enamorada. Y él, con su cara de satisfacción, y como no, si entre sus manos tenia ya a la que sería una reina.

Mientras los días pasaban por mis ojos, también vi pasar telas para mi vestido, vajillas para la recepción, visité decenas de iglesias donde se podría realizar la perfecta ceremonia e incluso revisé lo que seria el mejor menú para la ocasión. Solo tengo que decir que eso fue lo mejor de todo lo que tuve que hacer.

Día tras día me reunía con mis guardianas, quienes decidían que tenia que hacer, como y donde tenía que hacerlo. En cambio las noches eran mías, podía pensar en mi amado y en su venida cuantas horas quisiera, nadie me detendría. Le grité a mi almohada mil veces cuando la luna hacia su aparición, ahogué mil maldiciones mientras que detrás de mi puerta mi madre daba saltos de alegría. Cada noche caía rendida después de llorar su ausencia, registraba cada parte del cielo en busca de su estela, y no, nunca vino.

Llegó el día en que tendría que unirme a Darien Chiba. Yo sabia que tras salir de la ceremonia, dejaría de ser Serena Tsukino, sabia que me convertiría por completo en esa que llaman Princesa. Y deben saber, que me repudiaba a mi misma, que quise gritarme lo patética que era frente al espejo, vestida de novia.

Debo decir que la ceremonia fue preciosa, si, si tan solo me gustara mi acompañante. Al salir por aquellas puertas dobles, mi mundo dejó de girar. Y es que lo primero que vi ante mi fue su cabellera ondeando.

Cuan desdichada me sentí, yo acababa de echar mi vida en una cajita y le había puesto siete candados. Ya mis sueños se habían ido, ya había dado el último paso. Y sin embargo al verlo ahí me dieron ganas de correr a sus brazos y estrecharle y decirle cuanto le amaba, que yo solo debía cumplir mi compromiso con Endymion. Pero una vez más callé, maldita sea. Y lo digo con furia, porque no solamente me dejé llevar por lo que mis protectoras me mandaron, sino porque les demostré ser la tonta que ellas pensaban que era.

Por que dejé que mi vida se fuera en un instante, porque no esperé a que el regresara, porque estoy condenada a ser una reina y yo lo he aceptado sin decir una sola palabra.

Lo vi partir en aquel instante, lo vi mirarme a los ojos y decirme cuanto le había dolido mi falta de voluntad, de carácter. Pero también lo vi decirme entre labios que me entendía, pero sobretodo lo vi decirme que me amaba tanto como yo a él. No diré que fui feliz a partir de entonces, no diré que me resigné a la vida de reina, no diré.

Así como nunca he dicho.

Por eso redacto este manifiesto, para morir tranquila. Para que lo que no he expresado con palabras, se quede en el tiempo de alguna forma. Para que mis pensamientos lleguen a él en una galaxia lejana. Para dejar de callar y poder gritar.

No es que sea una princesa, no es que sea una guerrera y mucho menos soy una verdadera reina, solo soy Serena. Solo soy quien ha decido que su vida no sea en vano, y ha dejado de reliquia su experiencia.

* * *

**WOLAS!!! Si lo se, debo conseguirme algo que hacer...en lugar de estar escribe y escribe estas cosas raras...**

**Bueno, antes de que me peguen por dejarlo hasta aqui, les digo por que se llama Manifiesto. Honestamente es que la palabra me gustó mucho, y lo primero que se me ocurrio antes de escribir esto fue precisamente esa palabra. Se que no parece realmente un manifiesto, que es mas bien Serena relatando su historia, pero es que al principio quedaba taaan bien con la idea que tenia en mi retorcida cabecita, que no me pude resistir a dejarlo tal y como estaba.**

**¿Porque dejé que Seiya se fuera sin dar pelea por Serena? Uh...para los fines de este manifiesto no era lo mas conveniente, por qué se preguntaran ustedes, pues bien, aqui se trata de Serena dejando en claro lo molesta que esta, y mas que con los demas, esta molesta consigo misma, por todo lo que dice alla arriba, por tonta, por dejarse manejar, etc etc...ella habla de como siempre ha callado y pues la consecuencia de esa costumbre fue perder a Seiya por seguir callando. Hehe espero haber explicado mi punto y que no me peguen!!!!**

**Por ultimo quisiera agregar, que esta mini historia va dedicado para tres personas: La primera, Vane. Si, mi querida Orquidea que se leyó "espero curarme de ti" en su ultimo capitulo y el mini oneshot en un ratito y dejó rr!!! La segunda, Erill, que junto con Vane me apoyó para qe siguiera escribiendo y que leyó (igual junto con Vane) el primer primer pedacito de este manifiesto. Incluyendo el titulo. Y la tercera, pero no menos importante, es Raven que aunque esta vez no tuvo que ver con el proceso de escritura, se gradua conmigo el 6 de julio de la PFLC. Loveya kid, y lo logramos!!!! FELIZ GRADUACION!!!! TAmbien y de pasada, a todos lo que se graduan con nosotras, a Fer, a alex, a cat, a BI, a ralph, max y vicky, al 621 y todos todos xDDD**

**Love and chocolate cookies, Mina**


End file.
